


Bad guy

by Cas221



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dark Sides, Deceit Angst, Heavy Angst, He’s just trying to help, Implied Torture, M/M, Multi, OC, Sympathetic Deceit, Unsympathetic Patton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas221/pseuds/Cas221
Summary: Deceit revealed himself to Thomas and his ‘friends’ are not happy





	1. Don’t stop

**Author's Note:**

> Fist fic y’all!! Constructive criticism is very helpful!!

‘Don’t stop Running.'  
     'Keep moving.'  
     'Don't stop.'  
      Deceit stumbling, bumping against a wall. He didn't know where he was, all he knew is that he has to keep running. He could hear the loud footsteps of his captor close behind him. The deceitful side turns a corner without slowing down, knowing if he does he'll be caught.  
     They had been playing this game for quite some time now. He thought it was funny, to watch his captive squirm, teasing Deceit with freedom, only to it snatched from his grasp once again.  
     Deceit felt adrenaline rush through his veins, he'd make it this time. He had too.   
     Up stairs and down hallways he ran, but no matter how fast Deceit was, He was faster. Always only a few steps behind, laughing like a mad mad and dragging his knifes along the wall.  
     'I can't keep running.' the lying side thought, struggling to draw breath through his exhausted lungs and broken ribs. 'Hide. I've got to find a place to hide.'  
Preoccupied with these thoughts Deceit failed to notice the slight change in temperature or the way his surroundings got brighter and more colorful. He did however notice that He had stopped laughing, his footfalls growing more urgent. That meant he was closer to freedom than he'd ever been before.  
     With a newfound determination Deceit turned another corner and went straight through the first door he saw, slamming it behind him. He leaned his head on the door and closed his eyes without even glancing at the room.  
      That was a mistake.  
      "Deceit?"


	2. In the kitchen

Warning this will contain unsympathetic Patton 

     Thomas laughed as Patton made yet another donut pun, the YouTuber and his sides had just finished filming a new Sanders Sides episode and where hanging out in the mind place making donuts. 

     The peaceful atmosphere quickly faded when the kitchens door suddenly opened and a small figure dresses in black stumbled into the room slamming the door shut behind him. The man lend against it and breathed deeply, one yellow clad hand pressed to his midsection. 

The others all recognize him immediately but it was Logan who spoke up first. 

"Deceit?"

Deceit flinched, his eyes going wide as he stared at the other side. 

For a moment, the kitchen was completely silent, than chaos erupted. Vergil jumped of the counter he was perched on pulling Thomas behind him as Roman stepped in front of Logan, unsheathing his sword. At the same time Patton shrieked thrusting a bowl filled with raw donut dough at Deceit. Patton's aim was off and the bowl bounced off the door above Deceits head, falling harmlessly to the floor. 

     "Stay back, villain!!"

     "How did he get in here?"

     "My donut mix!!"

"Why the hell is he here!". 

"Calm down, emo boy" the snake side said to the last one to speak, glanced around the room desperately trying to come up with a reason to be there "I'm just here for... some.... water! Yup, water, that's what I'm here for." 

Deceit smiled.

     Vergil glared. 

      Than the scaly side slowly started to made his way to the sink fully aware of the other five watching his every move. He reached a cabinet, opened it, selected a cup and carefully filled it up. Once that was finished he turned around and smirked at the annoyed sides and their host, sipping the drink slowly. 

Roman walked closer than him, raising his sword and preparing to speak. 

"You've had your drink, Jack the Fiber, now-" 

BAM, BAM, BAM 

What ever threat Roman was going to make was suddenly cut off by a loud knock ant the kitchens door. 

BAM, BAM, BAM 

The knocking came again, louder and more impatient. Deceit jumped almost dropping his glass as the knock came yet again. 

     BAM, BAM, BAM

"I'll bet that's just Remy, I invited them and some of the other figments to hang today!"(you can pry non-binary Remy out of my cold dead hands) Patton said brightly, moving quickly to open the door. 

     The fatherly side opened the door with a flourish to reveal, not the coffee-welding figment, but something much darker and much more sinister.

This new side was tall and wearing a crisp white dress shirt and black dress pants, the first three buttons on his shirt were undone and his hair was perfectly smoothed back. He looked a bit like Logan minus the tie and glasses. Of course He and Logan differed in other ways as well, for example, while Logan gave off calm, cooling vibes that would help you feel safer, this man radiated pure, unadulterated, chaos. Simply looking at him made the sides uneasy, like looking into the eye of a Hurricane. He was unstable, you could see it in his bright orange eyes, calm one minute, ready to set the world on fire in the next. 

"Hello, Morality. Logic, Creativity. Oh and Anxiety! Long time no see old friend. Id love to catch up but I'm only here to retrieve Deceit, so if you don't mind..." the unknown side spoke quickly, mushing his words together as he made a move to enter the kitchen, but stopped suddenly as if hit by an invisible wall. 

"WHAT IS THIS!! Oh Thomas of course, we haven't officially meet, so I can't be in the same room as you because Deceit here is still counseling me." The chaotic side tilted his head, his eyes burning."I doubt you can even see me right now"

In fact all Thomas could see was swirling black mist sounding two orange colored eyes. 

The side shook his head disappointedly fixing his chaotic gaze on Deceit who had shoved himself as far into the corner as he could, clutching his cup. "Dee, sweetheart, would you care to introduce me?” 

     "Thomas will never know you." Deceit snarled at him, defiance in his eyes. 

     "Oh well, I'll fix that soon enough. Now if you'll just hand me the snake boy I'll be on my way." A slender hand extended from the darkness. 

"No."

Thomas looked away from the eyes to see that it was Logan who had spoken. 

"Lo what are you doing? Just let him take Deceit," Patton said, Turning to see the still frozen side he raised a donut giggling slightly "it's obvious you donut belong here."

"Not the time for dad jokes pat." Thomas rebuked as Patton made a pouty face at him. 

"I don't think it would be wise to hand Deceit over to him." Logan spoke up again. Unfortunately for Deceit he was ignored.

"Well now I'm confused. Who are you? And what do you want with him?" Roman gestured wildly with his sword almost stabbing Vergil. 

     Deceit looked for a quick escape eyeing a dirty knife in the sink, if he could just create a distraction he could grab the knife and maybe have a fighting chance 

     Realizing he only had a few minutes to act, Deceit lunged towards the sink reaching for the knife. Before he can reach it someone grabs his arm and pulls him away from his goal. 

Patton yanked Deceit to the door as the shorter side fought against him struggling to free himself without hurting his ribs again. 

“Wait, I can explain why I’m really here just don’t give me too him-” Deceits words where cut of by Patton painfully yanking his arm. 

“Patton wait, maybe we should hear him out.” Roman spoke up still confused about what was going on. 

“No. he fooled us once and he’ll do it again.”

“But-“ 

“Come on Roman, don’t you trust me? His lying! I know it!”

Roman still looked unsure but he did nothing as the moral side dragged Deceit to his pursuer. 

The lying side hisses in pain as Patton shoves him out the door and back into the arms of his captor, closing it behind them, effectively cutting of any hope the snake like side had of freeing himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner, the past few weeks have been Hectic. Also I have no clue where I’m going with this so suggestions are vary welcome ^-^


End file.
